


Hold Me Here

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "could you look at my chart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Arms" by Christina Perri.

When it finally happens he mutters things against her skin.

 _want you so much_

 _can't stop_

 _I've wanted this for so long, omigod, so long_

He moves with a lot less finesse than she would have guessed, too.

And since she's been imagining this moment most of the summer months, all of autumn, and every moment of winter since it officially started three days before, it's funny that she never envisioned Damon just going off like a bottle rocket.

(But he does, and it's glorious.)

She lies gasping beneath him, and because it's late on Christmas day, and she really should go home so Ric and Jeremy don't wonder where she is, she falls asleep, orgasm pliant, with her lover still inside her. When she wakes up, she's lying on her stomach on his crisp, soft white sheets; she can still hear the ringing confessions that had poured from his mouth, and she smiles into her pillow. She wants to roll over and tease,

 _I always knew you'd be loud during sex_.

It's not true, but that doesn't matter. She just wants to see the beautiful grin on his face.

But when she reaches for him, he's not there.

 

 

She doesn't see him for weeks. She asks Ric, who tells her Damon called him from somewhere in Canada. He's supposedly working on a lead to find Stefan and Klaus's family of coffins, but she chews her bottom lip and evades Ric's questions. ( _I thought Damon told you everything?_ he muses as she leaves him drinking coffee in the kitchen.)

When Damon does come home, he acts like nothing happened, and when she tries to get him alone, he manages to make sure one or more of their friends is always there, and no discussion can be had.

Caroline demands to know what's going when they're decorating for Sadie Hawkins, and Bonnie looks concerned when Elena tells them both that she's fine and she doesn't know what they're talking about. She ends up going to the dance with her brother, because Bonnie and Matt are dating and Caroline and Tyler aren't, but they aren't seeing anyone else, either, and yes, her life has become just that lame. She's eighteen and she's had two vampire boyfriends, one of which abandoned her for blood while the other runs for his life right before her eyes.

She could enlist Ric's help, but she finally gives up because the longer it stretches out, the more she wonders if it was a mistake.

(The fact that she knows it wasn't and he won't let her tell him that is a whole new kind of problem she has no idea how to handle.)

 

 

He comes to her bedroom one night, in that stealthy way that always frightens her and warms her at the same time. He sits on the window seat and starts to say something three different times, but never says anything at all.

She just walks over to him and touches his cheek. "I know," she says in a soft, low voice.

He snorts. "No, you don't," he mutters, and she can guess what he means. No, she doesn't understand who he is (a man who killed her brother), or no, she doesn't understand how much he loves her (he would bring Stefan back to her even though it would kill him to do it), or no, she doesn't realize how terrified he is of it being real between them (even though he wants it more than his next breath).

She simply puts her hands on his shoulders and climbs onto his lap until her knees rest comfortably on either side of his thighs, and she looks right into his eyes. "I _know_ ," she repeats. When he holds her gaze, she commands, "Don't ever leave me again."

As Damon's infinitely clear blue eyes fill with more emotion than she's probably ever felt in her entire life, she remembers a walk with Stefan; he was explaining how everything was _more_ intense as a vampire, and she thinks now, maybe she understands.

So she answers the question in his eyes before he can _not_ ask it. "I promise I will never leave you."

"You can't promise that," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can, and I do," she argues gently. She slides her hands up his shoulders to his neck and grasps him tightly; his hair tickles her fingers. "Damon," she whispers, but he stops her words with his mouth.

They make love in her bed, and when she wakes this time, she's not alone.


End file.
